Missing Scene
by grettama
Summary: A missing scene dari salah satu take di episode 15. Spoiler alert!  bagi yang belum nonton sampai tamat . A lil bit shounen ai.


Fic ini saya buat dengan set waktu Shin Woo, Jeremy, Mi Nam, Manajer Ma dan Coordi sedang pergi ke Jepang untuk menghindari wawancara dengan wartawan di episode 15.

**SPOILER ALERT! **Bagi yang belum menonton dramanya sampai tamat.

**/Missing Scene****/**

"Ya, aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau kau wanita," kata Shin Woo, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Mi Nam. "Sejak itu aku berniat membantumu, tapi sejak itu pula aku mulai menyukaimu." Shin Woo berhenti sejenak, memberi kesempatan pada Mi Nam untuk bicara, tapi rupanya Mi Nam terlalu _shock_ sehingga ia hanya bisa memandang Shin Woo. "Orang yang kusukai selama ini... dan yang ingin kukenalkan padamu adalah... kau sendiri."

Mi Nam terhenyak mendengar semua penuturan Shin Woo. Jadi sejak awal identitasnya sudah ketahuan?

Shin Woo berjalan mendekati Mi Nam, memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Sekarang aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu." Ia memegang kedua bahu Mi Nam dengan lembut. "Aku akan terus menyukaimu, Mi Nam. Jadi kumohon, lupakanlah Tae Kyung."

Mi Nam membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu. Ia tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memandang Shin Woo.

Shin Woo menunggu jawaban dari Mi Nam, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu kesempatannya sangat tipis, tapi tetap saja… tak ada salahnya berharap kan? Ia memang sudah ditolak seratus kali, tapi mungkin usahanya yang kesekian kali ini akan berakhir lain.

Shin Woo menghela napas pelan, sedikit tak tega melihat wajah bingung Mi Nam. Bukan maksudnya untuk membuat gadis itu kebingungan begini dan...

'_Tae Kyung? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?'_ batinnya saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat Tae Kyung sudah berdiri di luar katedral kaca tempat ia dan Mi Nam berada. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan Shin Woo bisa melihat kilat kecemburuan di sana.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Mi Nam dan ketika gadis itu hendak melangkah mundur, Shin Woo sudah melakukan sesuatu yang secara reflek selalu ia lakukan tiap kali ia melihat Tae Kyung saat ia sedang bersama Mi Nam : menarik Mi Nam ke dalam pelukannya.

Shin Woo mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Tae Kyung ketika _leader_ A. itu melangkah pergi.

"_Hyung_..." ucap Mi Nam lirih. "Tolong lepaskan aku..." air mata mengumpul di pelupuk mata Mi Nam, tapi sesuatu menahannya sehingga air mata itu tidak jatuh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan maksudnya untuk melukai Shin Woo...

Shin Woo merasakan sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya ketika ia menjauhkan Mi Nam dari dirinya. Ia belum melepaskan matanya dari wajah gadis itu.

Mi Nam balas menatap mata itu kali ini, berusaha menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga dan membantuku selama ini, _hyung_..." kata Mi Nam getir. "Walau membuatmu sakit hati, tapi..." Mi Nam menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, merasa sangat bersalah telah menorehkan luka di mata seniornya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandung sendiri. "... tapi jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu... jadi jangan menyukaiku lagi... aku tidak ingin melukaimu..."

Shin Woo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Mi Nam menundukkan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan keluar dari katedral kaca itu.

"Akhirnya tetap pergi..." bisik Shin Woo pada dirinya sendiri ketika Mi Nam keluar dari katedral. "Bahkan sampai akhir pun aku tetap tak bisa menangkapnya..."

XxX

"Waa… Jepang di malam hari indah sekali…" komentar Jeremy bersemangat, membuka jendela kamar hotelnya lebar-lebar dan menjulurkan separuh badannya keluar agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Sama sekali tidak peduli kamarnya berada di lantai lima. Ia meniup poni pirangnya dan tersenyum-senyum senang sendiri. Ia memandang ke langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang dan kemudian menunduk ke bawah, membandingkan. Ternyata tidak bisa dibandingkan. Cowok pirang hiperaktif itu menyukai bintang di atasnya dan juga sinar lampu kota di bawahnya.

Ia menghela napas puas. "Apa ya komentar Mi Nam kalau dia melihat semua ini..." gumam Jeremy pada dirinya sendiri, membuatnya tertegun selama beberapa detik dan akhirnya menarik separuh badannya kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan secara mendadak. "Kenapa aku nggak cari dia saja?" tanyanya, masih pada diri sendiri. "Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan cari Mi Nam!"

Dan dengan pemikiran itu ia setengah berlari dan setengah melompat-lompat keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari gadis itu.

XxX

"Manajer Ma!" panggil Jeremy lantang ketika ia sampai di lobby, dan belum menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "Ada apa, Jeremy?"

Jeremy berlari-lari kecil menghampiri manajer A. itu. "Manajer Ma! Kau lihat Mi Nam tidak? Dia dimana?"

Manajer Ma tampak berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ah, aku tidak lihat dia, tapi tadi Tae Kyung juga mencarinya. Mungkin Mi Nam ada di luar. Atau mungkin juga bersama Shin Woo karena aku juga tidak melihatnya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jeremy mengangguk-angguk paham dan tersenyum lebar pada Manajer Ma sebelum pergi dan melanjutkan pencariannya. "Terimakasih, Manajer!"

XxX

Jeremy sudah mengelilingi hotel dua kali, tapi ia tidak menemukan Mi Nam. Jangankan Mi Nam, ia juga tidak melihat _hyung_-_hyung_nya. Tae Kyung dan Shin Woo tidak ia temukan dimanapun.

Jeremy menghela napas. "Capek juga... hotel ini besar juga ternyata..." keluhnya, memukul-mukul lututnya yang mulai lelah. "Aku harus cari kemana lagi ya..."

Sedikit cemberut, Jeremy mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya dan tertangkap oleh matanya sebuah katedral kaca. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku belum cari ke sana. Apa mungkin Mi Nam ada di sana ya? Aku kesana saja deh!"

Jeremy, setengah berlari, menghampiri katedral itu dengan cengiran penuh semangat di wajahnya ketika ia melihat seseorang berjalan keluar dari dalam katedral. Ia memperlambat larinya dan menyipitkan mata memandang sosok itu. "Eh? Itu Go Mi Nam kan?" gumamnya. Ia masih menyipitkan mata, memastikan, dan ketika ia sudah yakin itu adalah Mi Nam, ia menarik napas dan hendak memanggil Mi Nam, ketika sosok dalam setelan jas hitam berjalan cepat dengan gaya yang sangat angkuh tertangkap pula oleh retina matanya. Sosok dalam jas hitam itu berada dalam jarak yang lebih jauh dari Mi Nam dan dengan arah yang berlawanan, tapi Jeremy bisa mengenalinya dengan baik.

Jeremy benar-benar berhenti berjalan sekarang. "Lho? Bukannya itu Tae Kyung-_hyung_?" gumamnya, bingung. "Bukannya ia mencari Mi Nam? Kok malah berjalan menjauhi? Apa dia tidak melihat Mi Nam?"

Jeremy memandang Mi Nam dan Tae Kyung selama beberapa saat dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengejar Mi Nam yang sudah agak jauh ketika, lagi, matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar, kali ini di dalam katedral. Jeremy memandang sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Shin Woo, dan menautkan alisnya. "Apa lagi yang dilakukan Shin Woo_-hyung_ di dalam?"

Jeremy berdiri mematung di luar katedral, memandang bergantian ke arah Mi Nam yang berjalan pelan-pelan menjauhi katedral, Tae Kyung yang berjalan cepat dengan gaya khasnya mendekati gedung utama hotel, dan Shin Woo yang masih berdiri diam di dalam dengan ekspresi…

Jeremy tertegun. Ekspresi sedihkah itu?

Jeremy mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semua orang bertingkah aneh?'_ pikir Jeremy bingung, masih memandang ke arah Shin Woo yang tampaknya mulai... eh? Berkaca-kaca?

Jeremy membelalak dan tanpa disadarinya ia sudah setengah berlari memasuki katedral dari pintu belakang yang paling dekat dengan posisinya tadi. Ia berhenti berlari ketika sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari _hyung_-nya itu. Punggung Shin Woo yang berada di hadapannya masih bergeming, tapi entah bagaimana Jeremy tahu kalau _hyung_-nya itu pasti sedang teramat sangat sedih. Shin Woo memang minim ekspresi, tapi bagi Jeremy, mata seniornya itu sudah berbicara lebih jelas daripada ekspresi. Dan mata Shin Woo yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar sedang sedih dan terluka.

"_Hyung..._?" panggilnya lirih. Ia maju pelan-pelan, sedikit ragu untuk mendekati Shin Woo. "_Hyung_, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Shin Woo menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Jeremy dan tersenyum sangat tipis seraya menggeleng pelan, tapi kemudian ia tertunduk.

Jeremy berhenti melangkah. Sesuatu dari gerakan minimalis Shin Woo membuatnya tahu _hyung_-nya itu sedang tidak ingin didekati. Cowok pirang itu bingung, tidak tahu harus apa, ia memandang kursi-kursi di sekelilingnya, sedikit merengut. Ia sangat berharap punya kemampuan membaca pikiran di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia ingin menghibur Shin Woo, tapi takut salah bicara. Tapi ia merasa lebih tidak enak lagi kalau suasananya sunyi begini, membuatnya senewen.

Jeremy memandang punggung Shin Woo yang masih bergeming, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. _'Aku harus bagaimana ini? Shin Woo-_hyung _sedih karena apa? Aku ingin tahu... tapi tidak berani tanya...Aish~ Shin Woo-_hyung _ini sebenarnya kenapa? Belum lagi Tae Kyung _-hyung _yang tadi juga bersikap aneh seakan dia marah. Dan ditambah lagi Mi Nam! Ini—' _

Jeremy tertegun dan berhenti mengacak rambut pirangnya yang memang sejak awal sudah berantakan. _'Mi Nam...' _ Ia memandang punggung Shin Woo lekat-lekat, tampaknya ia tahu apa yang membuat _hyung_-nya itu sedih. Mi Nam yang berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca sambil menghela napas, Tae Kyung yang tampaknya marah karena sesuatu dan Shin Woo yang sepertinya terluka. Jeremy memang tidak peka, tapi ia tahu semua itu berhubungan. Ia sudah tahu kalau Mi Nam itu menyukai Tae Kyung, jadi mungkin Shin Woo-_hyung..._

"_Hyung..._" panggil Jeremy lagi, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pundak seniornya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis menenangkan, walaupun ia tahu Shin Woo tidak melihatnya, tapi Jeremy tahu ia bisa merasakannya. "Sudahlah, _hyung_, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan," ujarnya singkat, meremas bahu Shin Woo pelan.

Shin Woo melirik juniornya itu dari sudut matanya. _'Apa dia tahu...?'_

Jeremy mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Shin Woo sebelum menepuk-nepuknya penuh semangat dan nyengir lebar. "Ayolah, _hyung_! Jangan bermuram durja! Kita kan masih di Jepang, jadi harus bersenang-senang!" Jeremy melompat ke hadapan Shin Woo dan langsung memasang pose berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sok antusiasnya. Berharap dengan bertingkah konyol seperti biasanya, _hyung_-nya akan sedikit merasa baikan.

Shin Woo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Jeremy yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan itu, tapi entah kenapa sentuhan Jeremy di bahunya tadi bisa menenangkan dirinya, lebih ampuh dari teh manapun. Shin Woo menggeleng geli dan berjalan melewati juniornya yang selalu bersemangat itu, tanpa sepatah katapun.

Perbuatan Shin Woo sukses membuat cengiran Jeremy lenyap, digantikan oleh tampang cengo. "Lho? _Hyung_! Kok kau meninggalkaku sih?" Jeremy segera memutar badannya dan berlari-lari kecil mengikuti Shin Woo di belakangnya, masih berceloteh tentang kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama-sama di Jepang, tentunya dengan gaya hiperaktif khasnya. "Besok kita kan ada _fanmeeting_! Pasti bakal seru! Iya kan? Iya kan?"

Shin Woo hanya menggeleng geli mendengar semua celotehan Jeremy, usaha kerasnya untuk menghiburnya. Shin Woo memang tidak memperlambat langkahnya, tetap membiarkan Jeremy mengikuti di belakangnya, tapi entah bagaimana semua keceriaan Jeremy menular padanya. Rasa sakit hati itu masih membekas, tapi kekonyolan Jeremy membuatnya terasa jauh lebih baik. Shin Woo tertawa pelan dalam hati, mendengarkan semua ocehan Jeremy sambil lalu, _'Biasanya aku yang selalu menghibur Mi Nam ketika ia merasa sakit hati karena Tae Kyung, tapi sekarang... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Jeremy yang akan menghiburku.' _Shin Woo melirik Jeremy yang masih mengocehkan sesuatu tentang fans mereka. _'Dan anak ajaib ini bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik hanya dalam sekejap.'_

"Setelah _fanmeeting_ aku mau coba-coba jalan-jalan ke Tokyo! Dan melihat Tokyo Tower!" seru Jeremy bersemangat. "Kau ikut ya, _hyung_? Kita naik ke Tokyo Tower sama-sama!" Jeremy melompat-lompat tidak jelas di belakang _hyung_-nya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apa tingkahnya bisa membuat Shin Woo jadi lebih baik, atau malah memperburuk keadaan, tapi ia tetap ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ia memikirkan hal lain lagi untuk dikatakan, dan melanjutkan, "Dan setelah itu—"

Kata-kata Jeremy terputus. Shin Woo membuat Jeremy berhenti mengoceh dengan membalikkan badannya ke arah _dongsaeng_-nya secara tiba-tiba, dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman... tepat di dahi Jeremy.

Ciuman itu sukses membuat Jeremy mematung seketika, dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Kedua tangannya yang tadi melambai-lambai penuh semangat di udara juga terhenti begitu saja.

Shin Woo menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jeremy dan tersenyum geli melihat pose juniornya sekarang ini. Ia menurunkan posisi tubuhnya sedikit agar kepalanya sejajar dengan Jeremy dan tersenyum pada _dongsaeng_-nya, seraya mengacak rambut pirang Jeremy. Hal yang biasanya hanya ia lakukan pada Mi Nam. Ia memandang Jeremy sejanak dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan pergi begitu saja, tidak peduli Jeremy masih melongo di tempat.

"..."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Jeremy.

Setelah beberapa menit dan Shin Woo sudah keluar dari rumah kaca, Jeremy melebarkan kelopak matanya dengan ekspresi kaget dan reaksi pertamanya adalah menampari wajahnya sendiri.

"Sadarlah! Sadarlah!" serunya pada diri sendiri, masih menampari wajahnya. Kemudian ia memegangi kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi shock yang sangat kentara. "Ini tidak mungkin!"

**/fin/**

**~omake~**

Shin Woo mendudukkan diri di balkon kamarnya sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat favoritnya. Matanya menerawang ke pemandangan Okinawa di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum geli dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa tadi aku mencium kening Jeremy ya...?"

Benar-benar aneh, Shin Woo sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia mencium Jeremy. Yang ia tahu hanyalah semua ocehan Jeremy itu berisik, dan ia sangat menyukainya, dan ia juga sangat ingin membungkam juniornya itu, dan satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otaknya (ia tidak yakin tentang ini karena di sisi lain ia merasa kalau ia tidak sempat berpikir sebelum mencium Jeremy) hanya dengan mencium bocah itu.

Shin Woo mendengus geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal, sama sekali tida merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Jeremy tak bisa menutup mata sama sekali malam itu.

XxX

**Disclaimer : TSKS channel. A.N Entertaiment (?)**

**Based on : You're Beautiful episode 15**

Ini bukan karya terbaik saya u_u jadi maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan di berbagai tempat. Saya sudah mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi setelah saya edit berulang-ulang pun rasanya tetap ada yang kurang. Dan ini adalah hasil editan terakhir yang saya mampu. Jadi mohon kalau teman menemukan ada kekurangan atau kejanggalan di fic ini, segera beritahu saya ^^ kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin _missing scene_. Hehe.

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
